The Universe of the Four Senshi
by Chiharu Kisaki
Summary: The Inner Senshi find themselves inside the Universe of the Four Gods. This is bound to be quite an adventure! (FY-fusion;SM/GW/WK/Others..)


Disclaimer: I lay no claim on these characters. 'Nuff said. 

Author's Notes: I'll make these quick! This story takes place between S and SuperS. 

*** 

"Ami-cha~n.. did we really have to come here?" Usagi whined. She stared loathsomely at the doors to the library. Minako, Rei, and Makoto didn't look terribly excited either, but their faces didn't carry the nauseous expression that Usagi's did. 

"Usagi-chan, it's important that we study! There isn't much time left before we take our high school entrance exams." Ami replied. She opened the door and entered the building. Makoto followed, but Usagi, who was behind her, stood planted in front of the doors. Finally, after a some pushing from Rei and a little pushing from Minako, all five girls were inside. 

"I can't believe that you, of all people, Minako-chan, forced me into this place." Usagi glared daggers at her blonde friend. 

Minako threw her hands up defensively. "Sorry, Usagi-chan, I don't want to be here any more than you do. But we were going to come in anyway, and the faster we get in, the sooner we get out." 

"Honestly, Usagi. You act like setting foot in here is going to kill you." Rei said stiffly. 

Usagi spun around to face Rei. She was about to reply when something just past the priestess caught her eye. "Oh! A snack machine!" She cried. 

The other four girl's faces went red. "Usagi, shh. This is a library." Makoto hissed. She smiled apologetically at the librarian, whom was glaring at the girls. 

"Oh, sorry." Usagi rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed gesture. "Well, listen guys, I?ll catch up with you. I need to get some brain food." 

"Br-" Rei was cut off by Minako before she could even say a word. 

"Okay then, Usagi-chan, you meet us upstairs." Minako waved the girl off to the candy machine. Meanwhile, Makoto was tugging Rei away before an argument could ensue. 

Usagi ran off as the other girls followed Ami upstairs. "There are just a couple books that I'm looking for. I think that they will be very helpful during our study sessions." The blue-haired girl said. She continued walking toward the end of the hall, then finally stopped in front of a door. 

"I didn't think that we were allowed in this room.." Minako said. 

"It's not open to the general public, because most of the books are really old. But since I come here so often, I have a special card that allows me to check them out." Ami replied as the girls went inside. 

Makoto, Minako, and Rei sauntered toward the back off the room as Ami set out to find the books she wanted. "Oh? What's this?" Makoto wondered aloud. She picked up a book that was lying on the floor. "You would think that they would take better care of these books if they are so old." She flipped the book over so that she could read the cover. "The Universe of the Four Gods.." 

"Did you find something interesting, Mako-chan?" Ami smiled at the brunette from over the tower of books she was carrying. 

"Huh? Oh, um.. Yes!" Makoto smiled, hoping that she had pleased her friend. Maybe Ami wouldn't be so hard at study sessions if she thought that Makoto was reading.. 

"Wow, it didn't take you very long at all to find all of those books." Rei said, surprised. Ami was holding at least eight books, and they were all rather thick. 

"You must really know your way around this place." Minako said in awe. 

Ami blushed. "Yes, well.." She coughed, then turned back to Makoto. "So, what is the book about? I might read it myself, for fun." 

"Um.. well.. let me read a little bit to you." Makoto opened the book hurriedly, then began reading. "This is the story of four girls who gathered the seishi of Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu, and Suzaku. Each acquired the power to make every which come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finished the book shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become truth and begin." Makoto looked up from the book. "How strange." Curious, she turned to the next page. Much to her surprise, the book began to emit a red light. 

Minako, Rei, and Ami rushed to Makoto side. The light grew brighter, until it blinded them. Then, suddenly, they disappeared. All that was left, was _The Universe of the Four Gods_ and the pile of books that Ami had been carrying. 

"Minna! Are you in here? I've looked in every other room!" Usagi called out. She sighed when no one replied, but continued to look through the room anyway. "I wonder who left all of this lying around.." The blonde said as she came across a pile of books. "Hey, that's odd.. these are all books that Ami mentioned earlier. Well, all but this one." She picked up the open book and read the cover. "Hmmm.." Usagi sat down on the floor and then did something that she rarely ever did. She began to read. 

END PROLOGUE 

Where will the Inner senshi appear? Will they ever get back home? But most importantly, will Usagi get past the first page of the book? All that and more in the next chapter! 

*** 

Author's Notes: This fic is meant to be humorous. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this yet, or if I'm even going anywhere. It's really just an idea that came to me the other day, and I'm hoping that writing this will help revive my muse. The seishi will be characters from other anime.. I won't be including the FY ones, sorry. I do need help coming up with ideas for seishi though, I haven't cast them all yet. If you have any thoughts on who would be good seishi, please email me at genkichiharu@yahoo.com or include your them in a review. Thanks! 

...oh yes, what would this be without a shameless plug? For anyone who's interested, I opened a Silver Millennium-set RPG about a week ago, I've just neglected advertising it until now. Here's the link: http://www.geocities.com/millsi lv. For those of you who visit, please forgive my lack of a creative title. ^^; Same goes for this fic, actually.. 

undefined

undefined

More...

undefined

[Close]


End file.
